It All Started with the Pudding
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Who knew pudding had the power to bring the icy captain Toshiro and the shy Lieutenant Momo together and brake Gin's beautiful face at the same time? Hitsu/Hina and Gin/Ran T for minor cursing.


**Me: Uhg! Sorry this took so long, I had this story in my documents for months! –Cries- I let you down!**

**Gin- Why am I here again?**

**Me: -Sniff- Cause I luuuve yuu!**

**Gin- O_O**

**Me: Jk… but really, your HOT. Plus I need to make this part of the story more interesting.**

**Gin- Can I go home now? Yar as boring as a sack of potaters! **

**Me: Well gosh, you didn't have to diss the potatoes too! Anyway…I don't own Naru- Bleach I meant-**

**Gin- -sweat drop- -_-"**

**Me: So down sue me!**

**

* * *

**

_It All Started With The Pudding_

Eight year old Hinamori Momo and seven year old Hitsugaya Toshiro happily ate their peach and watermelon flavored pudding.

"Obaa-chan makes the best pudding ever!" Momo said happily scooping up her pinkish orange pudding into her mouth. "Baka, bed wetter, Obaa-chan didn't make the pudding she _bought _it." Momo "Hmph-ed" and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Same thing!" She shouted childishly. "No its not." Toshiro said calmly.

"Well at least mine tastes better!" Momo smirked as if she'd won something for her outburst.

"No it doesn't." He replied slightly unsure.

"Yeah it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Momo scowled at Toshiro and turned her head away from him. "Mine is sweeter." Toshiro scowled as well and simply picked up his spoon while glaring at her back.

"Peaches sweeter than watermelon? Impossible." He concluded. Momo turned to him again still a bit pouty. "You haven't even tried it yet!" She said stubbornly.

"fine." Toshiro anxiously used his spoon to eat a small bit of her peach pudding and fake gagged. "Eww!" He lied. "Disgusting."

"It's better than nasty watermelon."

Toshiro shoved a spoon full of watermelon pudding into her mouth with a "pissed off kid" look on his face.

Momo choked and took the blue spoon out of her mouth. "Yuck, that's worser then tuna casserole!" She lied as well. "It's _worst _not _worser _baka." Toshiro corrected in a smart ass kind of way.

Momo frowned and gave him his spoon back. "Oh yeah, well mine has two nuts!" She said in snobby way, taking crushed nuts out of the cabinet and pouring them into her peach pudding.

"Well mine is two flavors." He said, slyly kissing her. Her eyes instantly widened and she had to hold onto the table for support, thinking surely her knees would go wobbly and collapse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

14 year old Hinamori sighed happily as she finished her dango which was drenched with icing. She giddily turned a corner towards _his _office.

Toshiro and Momo had been dating for several weeks and to her surprise Rangiku expected it.

"Shiro-chan~!" She sang happily, entering his office without knocking.

As usual Rangiku was sprawled out on the couch reading a "Teen Mom" magazine. Toshiro glanced up and continued working on paper work as a "Greeting."

Momo took this as a warm welcome and sat down on his desk at the edge. He gave her a scolding look but did nothing to stop her. She happily pecked his cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Awww!" Rangiku sighed dreamily.

"So cute! Why don't Gin and I ever do that?" She thought aloud. She immediately hopped off the couch and left the room fuming.

"And who was that stupid blonde chick he was with last week?"

"Stupid Gin! Gin-Chan you'd better hide damn it!" She yelled slamming the door beside her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**With Gin in his office…**

A loud noise echoes through the room causing his tea to shake and ripple. He sneezed three times and rubbed his head.

"Hmm…I sense I should hide somewhere…"

A second later the door flew open revealing an angry Matsumoto.

"Oh shit!"

_It all started with the pudding…_

_

* * *

_**Me: Lol, too cute doncha' think!**

**Gin- O_O What happened to me?**

**Me: Err…Let's just say you can't walk anymore and your head hurts…**_**baaaad.**_

**Gin- Yar so mean! –Cries under beside his futon-**

**Me: Errr…Riiiight, anyway please review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Gin- -Sniff- Also check out the her new story: **_Sick Minds _

**Me: yupperz! ^_^ If you review you get a cookie :D**

**Random Reviewer- **_**Uhhh… Thanks?**_


End file.
